


On the deck of the ship

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim and Silver on the deck where everyone can see





	On the deck of the ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessMarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/gifts).



Before his useless father ran off he told Jim one important thing. Anything worth doing is worth doing on deck of a ship.

Jim had never expected to find himself working on a pirate ship, but here he was. He had always expected to be working side by side Silver again, and he was, sort of. He was the cook while Silver was the Captain. It made sense, but it wasn’t the sort of thing that Jim had dreamed of all his years apart from the old cyborg. 

It was night, he had finished dinner, prepped for the next day’s breakfast, and had a cabin boy doing the dishes. He could barely stand the runny nosed little shit. He wondered how Silver was able to put up with him, all those years ago. He had found himself a comfortable spot in the crow’s-nest to watch the stars.

There was a roar from bellow. Jim titled his head and smiled. Silver was stomping around shouting, pointing and swearing at the crew. Jim smiled. Nothing had really changed. If he listened hard he could hear the whir and thump of Silver’s leg as he strode back and forth across the deck.

Up here was the perfect place to watch Silver. The power the massive man was evident in every movement he made. Jim felt his skin tickle just watching him.

A sound made him turn his head. On the far end of the deck, Todd and Richard were sitting hip to hip, mending a sail. Every once in a while, when they thought no one was looking, they would touch one another on the arm or face. As if everyone didn’t hear them fucking at night. No one said anything, though. Jim groaned and threw his head back. He felt like such a coward.

He wasn’t afraid of what the crew would say. Everyone knew that the Captain was allowed to fuck whoever he wanted, no questions asked. No, Jim was afraid Silver wouldn’t want him.

“Jimbo!” Jim leaned over the edge of the crow’s nest and saw Silver looking up at him. Silver wasn’t what anyone would call conventionally pretty, or even very handsome. But no one turned his head like the old cyborg did.   
Jim grabbed hold of the rope and shimmed his way down, landing on the deck with a soft thump. He stood up. Silver was so close that he could feel the heat rolling off him.

“What’s wrong with ye? Yer heads up in the clouds. Tell me what is going on or be a gent and join the rest off us back on deck.” Jim stared at his boots. Silver’s metal fingers snaked out and lifted his chin. His voice was gentler now. “Lad, what’s wrong.” Silver’s lips were full and looked perfect for sucking and kissing. Jim wasn’t aware how breathy he was until he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m going bellow.” Jim said, but he didn’t move.

“Jimbo?”

“I’m going bellow, or else I’m going to get on my knees and suck your cock right here where everyone can see.” Silver’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t step back. Jim swallowed and turned to head bellow. Silver’s hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Stay,” Silver whispered. 

Jim turned back. He looked at Silver’s face for a moment, making sure there was no fear or unease. Then, he got on his knees.

He knew that Silver would have a huge prick, but he had not expected it to be that big. This would be like jerking off his upper arm. One hand wasn’t gonna cut it. He looked up at Silver and licked his lips, wrapping both his hands around the bottom of his mast. He doubled the amount of pressure that he would ordinarily use and started a firm stroke up and down. He had no idea what parts of Silver’s cock he wanted played with. If he was lucky, he’d get to learn later. Right now, he just wanted to get his Captain off. This seamed to be doing the trick. Every now and then he’d add some spit, but Silver’s precum was making lots of lubrication on its own.

The only sounds were the creak of the ropes and Silver’s moans. Everyone else had stopped. Jim could feel their eyes on them. He expected to feel shame, but he didn’t. He was proud to be here, on his knees, playing with Silver’s cock, something he’s never ever thought he’d be blessed to do.  
Silver let out a low growl, and Jim looked up to see Silver moving. Next thing he knew, he was on his back, Silver yanking his pants clear off. He heard his boots bounce across the deck as they flew off too. He knew what Silver wanted without the big man asking him. He crossed his legs at the ankles and pressed his thighs together, but not hard enough that Silver’s tick cock couldn’t push its way in. Silver groaned louder. He braced himself his arms on either side of Jim’s head. The size difference made it so that Jim was looking at Silver’s belly. It bounced over him as the big man kept fucking. 

Jim’s own prick was hard and desperate for attention, but Jim didn’t want to do anything that would disturb Silver’s thrusts. But, every bounce of Silver’s belly, brushed the lip of Jim’s cock, making him leak. Slowly, he shifted up a little. He reached up and grabbed Silver’s coat and clung onto him, pressing his erection right against Silver’s belly. Every thrust Silver made, rubbed hard against’ Jim’s own prick. He couldn’t help thrusting against Silver’s belly. It was almost like he was rutting against Silver, but Silver was doing all the work.

Jim came before Silver didn’t, moaning his Captain’s name. He was shocked when Silver cried his name a moment later. The two of them almost collapsed on the deck, panting. Silver braced himself on one arm, so not to squish Jim. Jim slid up so he had Silver were face to face. He didn’t know what his Captain would say now, but he needed to hear it.

“James Hawkins.” Silver purred, then pressed his huge mouth to Jim’s. Jim groaned and bucked under his Captain. 

“Silver,” he whispered.

“Can’t say I expected that,” Silver said, when he came up for air. “But I’m not sorry either.” He smiled at Jim. “Why don’t you go down below and clean yerself up. Then, ye can move yer things to my room.” Silver kissed him again, then stood up.

Jim grabbed his pants and boots, not bothering to put either on before rushing down to do just as his Captain had ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
